


El puto mechero

by Bitterbyte



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Random & Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterbyte/pseuds/Bitterbyte
Summary: Como buen ladrón, Lupin tiene los dedos muy largos y las pertenencias de sus compañeros no están a salvo.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 5





	El puto mechero

Jigen abrió la puerta de la habitación y un enorme tufo le golpeó la nariz. Torció el gesto. Olía a sudor, olía a sexo.

Arrugó la nariz y buscó con la mirada ese endemoniado mechero. La noche anterior Lupin se lo había vuelto a birlar del bolsillo y el café sólo no sabía igual sin un chute de nicotina al lado.

Además, le tenía especial cariño a ese zippo. Le había dicho una y mil veces que dejara en paz sus cosas, pero daba igual cuánto le amenazara con meterle una bala por el culo o con llenarle la boca de metralla. Lupin se limitaba a sonreír y a meter esa nariz chata suya en todas sus putas pertenencias; a esconder su sombrero o birlarle cigarros del paquete.

La habitación era un desastre, con tangas y bragas por ahí, manchas de carmín en otras partes. Jigen echó un rápido vistazo, esquivando deliberadamente la cama y sus dos ocupantes. Los pantalones de Lupin estaban sobre una vieja silla de mimbre y el hombre se acercó con cuidado hacia ellos. Cuando iba por el quinto bolsillo, sus dedos tocaron por fin la metálica suavidad del mechero. En ese momento, las sábanas se movieron, dando paso a un pie peludo y menudo. La pierna pasó peligrosamente cerca de la nariz de Jigen y agarró el zippo con su dedo gordo.

-Vaya, vaya. Pensaba que aquí el ladrón era yo, Jigen.

Lupin sonreía de oreja a oreja, con el zippo aún en el pie, moviendo el mechero cerca de la cara de su amigo.

-¡Lupin! -susurró- Dame el puto zippo.

Había algo cómico en ver susurrar a un hombretón trajeado, pero tampoco es que lo hiciera por gusto. Había otra persona en la cama, una a la que no tenía ninguna gana de aguantar de buena mañana.

Lupin rió por lo bajo mientras seguía la mirada de su compañero. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha cuando vio hacia donde apuntaba.

-¿Quieres unirte, Jigen? Seguro que a Fujiko no le importa.

-No me toques los cojones, Lupin.

-¿Seguro? Lo hago muy bien.

La cara de Jigen decía "no estoy de humor", y el cañón de su Walter lo enfatizaba divinamente.

-Vale, vale -dijo Lupín a la vez que soltaba el mechero- Joder, sí que das miedo por la mañana.

El pistolero gruño por lo bajo mientras guardaba el mechero y el revólver. Cruzó la habitación sin cuidado ninguno y dejó que la puerta estampara con gusto en el marco.

Fujiko despertó así, con el estruendo, de forma nada agradable. Pegó un bote y buscó a Lupin con la mano. Sin embargo cuando se giró estaba sola en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y vió a Lupin subiéndose los pantalones, mientras sostenía con la otra mano la hoja de la ventana.

-¿Lupin? ¿A dónde coño vas?

El hombre se giró y le lanzó un beso después de subirse la bragueta.

-Me largo antes de que Jigen descubra que le rompí el mechero. Nos vemos luego, cariño.

Dicho esto saltó por la ventana. De fondo, se oyó un grito, tan profundo, que bien podía haber salido de las mismas entrañas de la tierra:

-¡¡Lupin!!


End file.
